spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleet
Go to Table of Contents or UFS Phoenix or Phoenix Company or Kulina UNITED FORCES FIRST FLEET *Headquarters on Homeworld and Heuron *about 1,200 ships, plus other types: *"UFS Phoenix entered Balise System. Nearly a third of the entire human Fleet was there —about four hundred ships, and nearly double that of merchanters and other vessels," (R-1) *Fleet, including UFS Phoenix, recently won the 161-year Triumvirate War against the Tavalai and their allies (see Spiral history) *Fleet supports Spacer Congress. Seems to oppose Worlders and Worlder Congress. *Top Brass takes orders from some secret cabal called the Guidance Council Order Four *Primary directive, enacted if a possible krim nesting place is found. (Like a certain asteroid in Argitori System). Marines must search it, and destroy it, in case the krim weren't all exterminated (R-11) *(could actually aim to find /destroy drysine nests) Order Four was one of Fleet’s oldest. Humanity was fairly sure they’d wiped out the krim, but the possibility of small surviving settlements remained. Even now, seven hundred years after the krim’s demise, Fleet captains everywhere were under orders to watch for possible survivors in remote places like this, and continue the extermination. In all those seven hundred years there had been no official sightings of living krim, but always there were the rumours, through Fleet and merchanters, of things kept quiet. (R-11) Top Brass Triumvirate Fleet is ruled by a triumvirate -- but actually, the mysterious Guidance Council is tip-top, but we have no roster for that group. Colonel Khola, Kulina, may be a member. *Supreme Commander Chankow, based on Heuron **see Renegade and Drysine Legacy *Fleet Admiral Ishmael, based on New France *Fleet Admiral Anjo, based on Homeworld, in Shiwon **see Renegade and Drysine Legacy *Admiral Bede on Homeworld —- ordered Colonel Khola (Kulina warrior) to assassinate Adm Anjo, but he was just passing on the order from... who? (DL-1) **see Drysine Legacy *Rear Admiral Bennet on Homeworld, Shiwon (she’s just one of many rear admirals) **see Renegade To either side of Chankow, also seated, were two more bigwigs —both Rear Admirals. The nametags read Ling and Iago. Erik recognised neither —Rear Admirals in big HQ centres were like middle management in big corporations. (R-25) New Triumvirate Guidance Council decided to wipe the prior triumvirate —- Chanko, Anjo, and Ishmael —- off the board. ”Guidance Council had decided to cut its losses and have all three of its senior command ‘disappeared’ in one swift blow." (RS-1) *New triumvirate is Supreme Commander Mozangu, Rear Admiral Elton Lu, and Admiral Laura Reiko (RS-1) *"Mozangu was taller, lean with square shoulders but little meat on his bones. He’d been a cruiser captain in his youth, successful but not particularly outstanding in the earlier years of the Triumvirate War.”(RS-1) *Laura Reiko — new second in command of all Fleet. Replaced Admiral Anjo. Sent scout ship Lien Wang to Defiance to learn what’s going on. (CV-2) **"Laura Reiko, who’d spent precisely none of the war in combat, but had instead climbed through Fleet’s technical and engineering divisions, administering one top-secret, high-tech program after another until she’d found herself running the whole show. And then, with three unexpected vacancies at the highest level, had been abruptly grabbed from her comfortable Admiral’s post, and promoted to Fleet Admiral in the second-highest post of all."(RS-1) **"Her immediate escort were not known to her—these days she was far too highly ranked for that. When she’d been plucked from command of the New Kerala Engineering Division a year ago, and dropped into every career officer’s dream job, she’d never thought she’d miss such small pleasures as knowing the names of her escort. But now she did, more than ever.” (RS-1) *"Rear Admiral Elton Lu was short, increasingly pudgy with a senior officer’s distance from field fitness requirements, with puffed little cheeks that seemed to Reiko faintly childish. He’d once been the formidable logistics commander of Fleet’s resupply wing, before being shuffled sideways forty years ago to plan logistics at a higher, more conceptual level.”(RS-1) Fleet Ships & Captains *UFS Adventurer D-Class Cruiser - Phoenix clutched it with combat grapples and used as a shield at Heuron / Hoffen (R-29) *UFS Annalea - fired on UFS Phoenix in Homeworld Space. Phoenix fired back, damaging but not destroying it (R-25) *UFS Chester, Captain Lubeck - Pantillo’s friend. Talked with DI merchant ship Abigail in Aritoga System (R-13) *UFS Curzon, Tiger Class, nothing special (R-23) *UFS Deliverance - Captain Heidi Rajnika. She brought Vice Admiral Verender to Parren planet Naraya (RS-8) *UFS Farsight - ten years ago, a tech recycled converters from dead Hacksaws in an emergency (R-14) *UFS Firebird — saw no real action. Erik Debogande’s first appointment as a new Fleet officer /pilot *UFS Fortitude - in Argitori system, searching for UFS Phoenix *UFS Lien Wang - named after the captain who destroyed Krim homeworld via a V-dump into the planet. radium-class scout ship for long-range reconnaissance. Half as big as Phoenix, with engines powered by similar technology. Captain Angelo Sampey, a prominent Fleet veteran, 120 years old. Came to Defiance with Commander Adams of Fleet Intelligence (also an older man, with thinning gray hair) under the Inspection Force ID. (CV -1). **Spook Daica also came to Defiance on Lien Wang. He’s Hiro Uno’s colleague from Federal Intelligence. “Of middle height and strongly built, he had the look of a military man save that he wore a plain spacer jumpsuit and his hair was several grades too long for even the relaxed grooming standards of...” (Cv-3). He attempted to gain Lisbeth’s intelligence against the Parren, in return for protection for her mother against Fleet’s treason charges. *Gloria out of Halifax, armed Fleet merchant ship - destroyed PH-2 (R-7) *UFS Mercury, combat carrier — Captain Ritish is a youngish woman (R-23) **Master Sergeant Afraz (R-25) and Major Rennes of Mercury Company (R-29) See Renegade and Drysine Legacy *UFS Phoenix, alo-built combat carrier - Captain Pantillo (dead), succeeded by Erik Debogande *UFS Starwind -- fired on PH-4 at Heuron / Hoffen Station, killing PH-4 pilot Lieutenant "Chunky" Toguchi, so Phoenix destroyed it (R-29) *UFS Warrior -- relayed Fleet's broadcast against Phoenix / Debogande (R-14) Guidance Council *Fleet’s Top Three and the top Kulina take orders from the GC, but their composition is a secret *Colonel Khola, Kulina, may be a member *see Guidance Council Category:Characters